Vocaloid Mini Stories
by 4lackofabetterpenname
Summary: A series of short, fun stories from the perspective of a Vocaloid. My first fanfic. upload ever! If you're bored, and you like Vocaloid, you should read this. Just click. Right now. That's right. You know you want to. C'mon, it tastes like leeks! Yay, leeks!
1. Chapter 1: Evil Noodle Eater Conchita?

**Hey, everyone! 4lackofabetterpenname here! I just want to say, this is my FIRST fanfic., so I'm excited/nervous on how this is going to go. So, if you review (which I hope you do) please don't go to awful hard on me, although I do want an honest response. Thanks! **

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Evil Noodle-Eater Conchita?

Last night, we all decided to go out to a restaurant for dinner. It had been a debate between some cheap fast food so we could eat junk food or Japanese food. Finally, the choice fell upon me, since NO ONE could agree. Well, since I'm not horribly picky I didn't really care, but I decided Japanese sounded better.

It was a really pretty restaurant, and of course Gakupo felt right at home.

Everyone got to pick whatever they wanted, since we weren't hurting for money. (Of course, we never are, we're Vocaloids.)

Miku ordered a big bowl of soup; Len ordered some weird banana thing… I'm not totally sure what it was, but he seemed to enjoy it. Kaito skipped dinner and went straight to dessert. I decided not to get on top of him about that, it's just who Kaito is… Luka ordered a tuna meal and the rest of us ordered noodle bowls.

So far, the outing was going pretty good. We just talked and enjoyed ourselves. We hadn't encountered a single fan, which was nice, and rare. And then the food came.

Rin's noodle bowl was the last to come. She was messing with something underneath the table while we all started eating. "Rin, your food's here," I told her.

She looked up at me and set something down on the table. "Don't talk to me, Meiko, I need to concentrate…" she closed her eyes.

"What?" I stared at her confusedly.

"Oh, boy… here we go," Len put his palm against his head, looking exasperated.

"What is it? What's she doing?" I demanded.

And then, out of nowhere, Rin whipped out her chopsticks and let out a "HOOWAH! It's noodle time!"

She slammed her fist on what she had set down on the table. I then realized it was a stop watch… Oh, god.

"GO!" she dug her chopsticks into her bowl and shoveled huge heaps of noodles into her mouth as fast as she possibly could. Everyone stared at her. She ate like someone was literally going to take her food away from her. She was making a huge mess, too. A couple pieces of food hit who Rin was sitting next to, Luka and Miku.

"Rin…" Luka moaned, wiping the piece of noodle of her cheek.

"Rin, cut it out!" Miku shrieked, pulling herbs out of her hair, "Stop it!"

Finally, she ran out of food and smacked her stop watch the moment she found the bottom of her bowl.

"Did it!" she cried, "Thirty-one seconds exactly! That's a new record!"

She then leaned her chair back and let out a high, "WOO!"

"Was that REALLY necessary Rin? You're making a scene!" I scolded her.

Rin just ignored me, gloating about she was close to a world record.

"You didn't enjoy your noodles properly, Rin-san," Gakupo frowned.

"Ah, whatever, ya' big sissy!" she teased, "Sure I did! You're just jealous because you could NEVER beat me!"

Gakupo's eyes lit on fire. He balled his fist tightly. Oh, great. Now she'd done it.

"Sissy?" he cried, "Who are you calling a sissy? I'm not jealous! I could beat you any day!"

"Oh, yeah?" Rin put all four on the floor, "Prove it! You won't do it!"

"A true samurai never backs down from a challenge!" Gakupo stated confidently, "You're on!"

Gakupo then flipped his chopsticks around his fingers and threw them up in the air, and caught them, to the by-standers excitement, which got him a few claps.

He then readied his chopsticks.

"Ready… set… go!" Rin hit the button.

Gakupo immediately started digging in, his wrist flicking up and down at the speed of light and his mouth full of noodles. Now I was interested. Someone needed to show Rin!

Rin watched Gakupo carefully, taking in his every movement.

Gakupo was eating a heck of a lot neater than she had, but then again, he's a neat person and she's not…

Gakupo looked like he was almost done. Rin actually looked nervous, until she checked the stop watch.

Then a cocky grin spread across her face. My face fell.

Gakupo threw his chopsticks down, slurping up his last noodle. "What's my time?" he demanded, a bit of shrimp hanging out of the side of his mouth.

Rin looked up at him with evil eyes. "Thirty-six," she replied, triumph in her voice, "Sorry, Gaku."

At that moment, Gakupo let out a defeated cry and fell backwards in his chair, just lying on the floor. If there was one thing that made this moment worse, it was Gakupo acting like a drama-king again.

Gumi cleared her throat. We all looked over at her as she eye-balled her noodle bowl. She hadn't touched it.

"I wanna' try," she said, not looking up. Everyone gasped.

Gumi wasn't much of a daredevil, so this was out of character. But then again…

Gakupo and Gumi were from a different company than ours. They both had come out around the same time, and they fit in with us perfect… but Gakupo had gotten a better reaction than Gumi had, and therefore, she wasn't as popular.

I understood completely. Gumi was the least popular out of us; she always has the need to prove herself.

She readied her chopsticks. "Three… two… one…" Rin hit the start button, "GO!"

Gumi was off, eating the noodles as fast as possible. She didn't take her eyes off her meal.

We pretty much had the attention of the whole restaurant now. Even the waiters and waitresses had stopped working to watch. So much for going out unnoticed…

Rin bit her lip as Gumi was half way through. Was it possible Gumi was going to beat Rin?

The green haired girl dropped her chopsticks in her bowl.

"There!" she squeaked as Rin hit the stop button. She dared to look at it.

She then let out a sigh of relief, and we all groaned. "Thirty..." we all held our breaths, "Two," Rin said, "You were off by a few milliseconds."

"Milliseconds?" Gumi shrieked, "No!" She slammed her head on the table.

"Dang…" Gakupo muttered from the ground.

I looked at Gumi. She just pressed her forehead against the dark wood pathetically.

Then I glanced at my noodles. I hadn't touched them either…

That was it.

"Rin!" I stood up, "I'm taking you on!"

Everyone at our table let out shocked gasps, as well as the people around us.

Rin rolled her eyes. "You?" she snorted, "I bet!"

I bared my teeth. "Yeah, you heard me! Me!" I snapped, "Is there a problem? You don't think I can do it?"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're sure…" she picked up the timer, "This should be interesting."

I sat down and picked up my chopsticks and stared at my bowl.

"GO!" Rin cried.

I pinched wads of noodles and shoved them in my mouth as fast as I could. It was almost the world around me didn't matter; it was just my noodles and I…

But I knew my friends, and our observers, were counting on me to stand this girl up.

I ate faster. My portion was halved… then it was quartered.

I knew I was almost done, but I knew I was also running out of time…

_Come on! Come on! _My mind screamed at me. I could feel the tension and pressure coming down on my shoulders.

And then I saw the bottom of my bowl, with the little flowers, I had never been so happy to see them.

I slammed my chopsticks down on the table, causing the table to rattle, spilling Luka's water, but no one even noticed, because the moment I had stopped, everyone turned to Rin.

And she didn't look happy.

She stared at the time, eyes bugging out of her head, mouth wide open.

"No way…" she breathed. Everyone huddled around her.

"T-twenty… nine…" Rin croaked.

And then everyone burst into a fury of applause and cheering.

My face slowly turned rosy red. I smile spread across my face.

Then, I took a bow. "Thank you, thank you!" I cried, embracing the moment. I had done it!

The others were going nuts, hugging me and high-fiving me. Rin just sat in a ball in her chair, her arms folded and her cross gaze fixed on me jealously.

I couldn't stop laughing happily.

I know this is going to sound silly, but…

I felt like one of the Vocaloids. Yes, I know, I'm not unpopular, or a bad singer… but I always feel like... I'm not one of them… like I'm their mom, or something. I don't know. Is it because I came around before most of them?

Well, I didn't have to worry about that right now.

I threw my fist in the air and let out a triumphant laugh.

However, I didn't feel so victorious when we got home…

Gakupo and Gumi both were turning a bit green. They looked like I felt… I think we had overdone the noodles…

It was anti-acid for dessert and multiple trips to the bathroom for us.

Rin looked at the three of us like we were crazy.

"Why do you guys feel sick?" she asked, "I'm still hungry! I'm going to make myself a sundae right now!" She finished the sentence with a nasty smirk.

We let out groans and buried our faces in the couch at the mention of food… "I hate you, Rin..." I grumbled...

Moral of the story: Noodles. Lots and lots of noodles.


	2. Chapter 2: Again and again and again

**Hello, again! Sorry it took so long to come out with a second chapter... I've had a lack of inspiration... but here it is, finally! Enjoy... **

**soren elopy, thanks so much for your review! I'm glad someone thinks I'm funny! ^^  
**

**4lackofabetterpenname, stop reviewing yourself, honey. It makes you look crazy.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Again and Again... and Again...

My favorite season of all time has GOT to be summer. Come on, what's not to love? It's the best!

It means swimming, it means vacations, it means going to the beach. And most importantly, it's the greatest time for ice cream.

But that's not the point.

This summer, I declared I was going to learn how to surf. I assured everyone that this year I was going to do it, and no, I wasn't going to put it off because of my laziness. But… the others didn't believe me.

"Ha ha ha! Good one, Kaito! You're going to learn to surf! That's a killer!" Rin laughed.

"I don't believe you. You're going to procrastinate just like you did every summer before," Meiko rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

"She's right, Kaito," Miku pointed out, "Every single year you say you're going to learn how to surf, and every single year you put it off 'cause you're a bum."

I looked to Len and Gakupo for support. Len looked down, suddenly interested in fixing his socks. Gakupo filed his nails.

"So? I know I can do it, and I will!" I retorted, seeing that those two weren't any help.

"That's what you said when you told us you were going to on a diet without ice cream," Luka murmured.

"Besides," Gumi spoke up, "Where exactly ARE you going to learn how?"

I bit my lip. I hadn't thought of that…

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"I could teach him how."

It was Kiyoteru Hiyama, sitting on a breakfast bar stool with his legs crossed, sipping out of a coffee mug.

"Oh, hey, Kiyoteru," I greeted him, "When'd you get here?"

He peered over his cup. "I've been here all morning..." he replied.

"Really? Why?"

"I ran out of coffee beans…"

"Oh…"

"You're going to teach Kaito to surf?" Gakupo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sure. I can if he wants me to," Kiyoteru shrugged, "I am a teacher after all."

"Wait, you can surf?" Rin looked confused.

I pummeled Kiyoteru, making him nearly spill his coffee. "You'll really do it? For me? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried.

Kiyoteru's face reddened and he let out a little grumble but said nothing.

"Huh. Good luck with that, Hiyama-san…" Meiko snorted, leaving the room.

"We'll go to the beach today, then," Kiyoteru said when I let him go, "You can use my old board."

"Great!" I threw my fist in the air.

"Oh, boy, I have GOT to see this," Gakupo shook his head.

"Is Kiyoteru on something we should know about?" Len wondered.

Later at the beach…

Gakupo and Len had come with Kiyoteru and I… to "see me fail". Yeah. I have some great friends.

But I was going to prove them wrong. I was going to prove EVERYONE wrong. I, Kaito Shion, CAN surf (if I put my mind to it…)

Anyhow… it was the perfect day for a trip to the beach. The sun was shining… there wasn't a cloud in the sky. There were people sprawled out on towels along the shore, tanning… there were kids running around… there were swimmers splashing around in ocean. I was so ready. And there was an ice cream stand somewhere around here…

"You ready, Kaito?" Kiyoteru looked at me, "Surfing isn't that easy. You have to be patient."

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" I was too distracted by the ice cream… I had brought money.

Gakupo and Len cast a glance at each other and snickered. We were all set, we had our trunks on, and we had our gear.

"Let's go, then," Kiyoteru stepped on to the beach.

Unfortunately, the moment we hit sand, things instantly decided to go downhill.

That's right. Paparazzi.

Immediately, we were bombarded by the media and press, who had come from absolutely NOWHERE, and they were shoving microphones and cameras in our faces. And then they started swarming us with questions.

"GAKUPO! Our viewers want to know something! Fifteen percent of males and eighty-five percent of females want ask how you got your hair so long!"

"Um… hard work and perseverance?" he answered unsurely.

"Kaito! Why do you paint your nails?"

"Len, why do you keep DYING?"

"Who's the guy with the glasses?" This caused Kiyoteru to face-palm.

"Excuse us!" I grabbed the others and pushed our way through. They tried to follow us, but soon got distracted because they mistook a whole bunch of cosplayers for the female Vocaloids.

"Phew… that was close," I panted.

And then…

FANGIRLS.

"Look everybody! SHIRT-LESS VOCALOIDS!" I heard some girl shriek.

And then a whole mob of rabid fan-girls stampeded towards us, screaming and squealing in delight.

"Oh, god, that's the last time I go to the beach without a shirt!" Len groaned.

"RUN!" I shouted, and we took off down the shore as fast as our legs could carry us. The stupid surfboard was slowing me down.

One of the girls actually caught up with me, she was hot on my tail. I tried to run faster but I nearly tripped myself. She reached forward and plucked a strand of hair out of my head.

"Ow!" I snapped.

Gakupo grabbed my hand and dragged me along. Luckily, that girl who pulled my hair had got the attention of the rest of the mob and was now fighting tooth and nail for it.

We slowed down and ducked under a vacant umbrella, gasping for air.

"Geez…" Kiyoteru puffed, "Do you get that ALL the time?"

"Sort of, yeah," I replied, wheezing.

"Well," he took his hands off his knees, "That was certainly a workout! Now you're just building up strength for waves!"

I really hoped surfing wouldn't be like running from crazed bachelorettes.

After we settled down, we set up our towels and headed for the ocean. Kiyoteru had brought along his newer surfboard so he could give me visuals.

First he gave me a run-down on the basics. I have to admit, I missed a couple things… hopefully they weren't important.

Then he told me some rules, and gave me a few pointers and actually riding the waves.

"Hold these," Kiyoteru took off his glasses and handed them to Len. He then took off and landed in the water. He sat on the surface for a little bit, bobbing over the little waves, keeping an eye out for a big one.

Len fiddled with the glasses. He put them on his face and immediately pulled them off. "Ow! My eyes! He's blind!" Len rubbed his eyes, "Can he see out there?"

Suddenly, Kiyoteru got down on his stomach. He paddled his board towards a forming wave that was slowly gaining momentum. He turned it around right before the wave hit him and jumped up on his board.

Then, the wave carried him up. He glided along the sparkling water for a little bit and then it hit the shore. He picked up his board and ran back to me, shaking off some of the saltwater.

It was so perfect… so flawless…

Len gave him back his glasses. "There, Kaito," Kiyoteru stuck them on his face, "Now, why don't you give it a go?"

My eyes bugged out of my head. "N-now? Really?" I gasped.

"Yeah, why not? You've got to try it at least once. Just hit the ground running, you'll be fine," Kiyoteru shrugged.

I looked back at the ocean. It was almost like it was taunting me… laughing at me…

Just like the others had.

I faced Kiyoteru and balled my fist. "Okay! I'm ready!" I declared.

Kiyoteru gave me a thumbs-up.

Gakupo and Len went to go buy popcorn.

I ran into the cold, salty water. Sea-foam surrounded me and lapped at my ankles. I got deeper and deeper, holding my surf board above my head. The waves slapped my stomach, trying to shove me back.

I got on my board and started paddling towards a wave. It was getting close so I drove the nose forward and...

Suddenly I heard Kiyoteru screaming. "WAIT, KAITO! That wave is too small!"

"What?" I called, not totally being able to make out what he said. But it was too late for that.

I hadn't been paying attention to the wave… and it got me for that. It shoved me into the water, flipping me over and over until I hit the shore, landing face-first into the sand. My board floated gently to a stop right next to me.

Gakupo and Len burst out laughing. I lift my head, spitting out sand. Their faces were turning red. And so was mine, but for a much different reason.

Kiyoteru hovered over me. "You have to watch the waves…" he sighed.

"I was trying to pay attention to you!" I argued.

"Well… next time be more careful," he scolded, "Are you going to try again?"

I cast a glance over at Len and Gakupo and clenched my teeth. "You bet I am."

And I did. Over and over… I would get on the board… try to replicate exactly would Kiyoteru did, only to be thrown off of the surfboard by a wave, with Kiyoteru scolding me on what I did wrong. And each failure was different. I didn't get knocked into the water the same way twice. I got thrown in twenty different directions, did backflips, front-flips, and belly-flops onto the sand… Once I almost sailed straight into Kiyoteru. What can I say? That ice-cream stand was distracting me, it wasn't my fault.

Heck, he even went out there to demonstrate a couple times. I had no idea what I was doing wrong. At least Gakupo and Len were enjoying themselves… they were constantly doubled over in laughter.

"Why didn't we bring a camera again?" Len managed to say, in the midst of an outburst over the way I landed in the water.

"We should've!" Gakupo rolled around in the sand, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks.

I really wish I had thrown something at them.

"It's getting late… we better finish up," Kiyoteru looked up at the sky, which was dyed with the colors of the sunset.

"One more try, Kiyoteru-san," I said, "Just one more."

He looked surprised, raising his eyebrows. "Are you serious? We've been here forever…"

"Yes."

He swept his hair out of his face. "Wow. Kaito, I never knew you could be so… persistent. Be my guest," he let me go.

I picked up the surfboard once more. I just kept repeating over and over again in my head… _I can do this… I can do this… _

I sat on the board, floating on the water. Then I saw it. That was the wave I wanted. More than ice-cream, more than destroying the color red, more than the new nail polish coming out by… uh, forget I said that.

I started paddling toward it like a maniac. It was a few feet away. I whipped around, jumped to my feet and…

I was surfing. Really, truly… surfing. I had done it. I was riding the wave. I was king of the world!

For about two seconds.

Bam! I slammed into the ground, the sea water dragging itself over me, sending a few pieces of shell at me. But it was so worth it.

I stood up shakily. I bent down and picked up the surfboard and handed it to Kiyoteru, whose eyes were wide with surprise. "Whoa… good job, Kaito!" a grin spread across his face.

"Thanks…" I smiled. I looked over at my "friends".

"Dude, you ATE it that time!" Len snickered.

"He ate it EVERY TIME," Gakupo pointed out.

"At least you actually rode the wave that time, Kaito-kun!" Len said.

"It's everything I can do right now to not bash you both upside the head with this board," I growled.

"Ah, loosen up, Kaito!" Gakupo slapped me on the back, which always hurts when he does it.

"Shut up…" I groaned.

Kiyoteru broke us up. "Ah, we should leave now… before we get noticed by anymore paparazzi…" he suggested.

"Or fan-girls…" Len shivered, "Man, the pictures they draw of me…"

"Wait," I stopped them.

"What?" they asked.

"Ice-cream."

"What… about it?"

"I have to have some."

"Um… okay. Go… get some then…"

With that, I took off. I love tanning and swimming in the ocean. But…

THE BEST PART OF THE BEACH IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE ICE-CREAM.

The ice-cream stand was just closing up when I got there. I felt like I had been running forever.

"Wait!" I stopped the guy before he could lock the ice-cream box.

"Eh? You want some?" he rumbled in a deep voice beneath his thick mustache.

"YES!"

"Sorry kid, we're closed…"

"No," I said.

"Huh?"

"You're not closed. I just spent the past four hours of my life getting pummeled into the ground by waves and laughed at like I was a gay monkey in neon pink spandex now you will givemesomeice-!" Okay, I admit it, I was totally losing it. It's funny what crash-landing into the ground head first ninety-eight times can do to you.

The ice-cream man's eyes widened.

"Uh… what kind?" he didn't take his eyes off me as he opened up the freezer, "We don't have much…"

"Any flavor is fine!" I babbled quickly.

He handed me a vanilla ice-cream cone cautiously, like I would bite his hand off for it at any second.

That was smart, because I would've.

I took it from him quickly and vigorously slurped up the ice-cream… it made all the failed attempts at surfing so worth it…

I looked up and was about to pay him, but he was gone, as well as the cart.

Gakupo, Len, and Kiyoteru came up behind me.

"Dude… did you scare off ANOTHER ice-cream vendor?" Gakupo stared.

"No…" I continued eating.

"That's the second time this week, Kaito," Len said, "And I bet you never paid."

"Cool," I shrugged, "Free ice-cream."

Kiyoteru stared at the three of us like we had grown extra limbs.

"Wait, this happens on a regular basis?" he asked.

"Sorta'…" Len sighed.

"Is THAT what kept making you mess up?" Kiyoteru demanded.

I stared at my empty cone guiltily. "Maybe…"

He stared at me for a while, not saying anything.

"What?" I asked.

"Kaito Shion, I am never going to try to teach you to surf again," Kiyoteru shook his head, "You are CRACKED."

Moral of the story: Ice-cream is good.


	3. Chapter 3: Epic Title Won't Fit

**Yo~ it's 4lackofabetterpenname. So it's the third chapter, ya? Excited? You should be. I feel hyper. And excited. Strawberries are yummy. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain that is Hurtful and Painful. Ouch.

I peered out the window for what felt like the millionth time. I stared up at the sky. It was still raining. The sun didn't even peek out beneath the thick layer of dull, gray clouds. Little raindrops ran down the window.

I let out a sigh and closed the curtains. How was I supposed to go swimming in the pool with stupid weather like this? I was hoping I could get some sort of tan. I just can't tan for some reason… I ask Meiko and she always says, "For the LAST TIME, Miku, you're a Vocaloid! Your skin isn't even freaking real!"

Anyhow, I was REALLY bored. I hate rainy days like this, when there's nothing to do. Meiko was out, probably at a bar, she loves to drink… Len and Rin were working on a new depressing series of songs to make all the fans cry (they love doing that, for some reason.) Luka was out grocery shopping… probably gonna' blow all our money on tuna… Gumi was shut up in her room, probably reading or playing a video game. Gakupo was meditating… God knows what Kaito was doing.

I let out a moan. "This stinks…" I muttered. And then something occurred to me. I looked at my computer, my leek background staring back at me.

There was something I needed to check on…

I walked over to the computer desk and sat down at the chair. I clicked on the window, and was greeted by a couple of bickering voices.

"I'm TELLING YOU, Mizki; there ARE fish that can change gender!"

"But that's not possible!"

"For fish it is! Some of them can go from gender to gender easy!"

"Yeah… like you?"

"HEY! I am a MAN, got it?"

"So you say… your description specifically says: masculine."

I rolled my eyes. They were at it again… they hadn't even noticed I opened up their windows.

"Hi, VY1," I interrupted them, "Hi, VY2."

The two gasped.

"Miku? I didn't hear you click on us!" VY2 cried.

"I'll bet you couldn't hear anything over your arguing," I grumbled.

"It's about time you opened up our folder! I've been stuck talking to this guy for days!" VY1 complained.

"Yeah… sorry…" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, making small talk with you wasn't exactly a picnic for me, either," VY2 snorted.

This was pathetic. You know you have no life when you're watching two voice-banks argue. I just watched the notes of their voices go up and down, controlling themselves. The bars just kept going and going.

And then, somehow, my name got thrown in this.

"Miku-san, I have to get out of here!" VY1 cried "I can't take it anymore! I'm tired of just being a voice-bank! I want to run, I want to eat, I want to dance, and I want to swim…"

_Swimming… _I thought longingly, laying my elbow on top of the desk and pressing my cheek up against my fist.

"When are we getting our bodies?" VY1 finally finished her rant.

"Yeah, I wanna' know, too!" VY2 chimed in, finally agreeing with her on something.

I narrowed my eyes. "Uh…" I tried to remember where I was at with that.

"What am I going to look like?" VY2 pressed.

"Mm," I wrinkled my nose, "I'm stuck between two designs. I can't decide… there's a black haired samurai looking one… and then there's the one I'm leaning towards; a pink-haired one with…"

"Oh, go- pink, are you serious? My color's gonna' be PINK? PINK of all colors!" If VY2 had a body, I'm sure he would've done a face-palm just then. "Isn't that Luka's color?"

"It's got tight pants, too. And long eyelashes," I added.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING. PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS. Are you TRYING to make me look gay? Someone, please tell me she's kidding."

"Ooh, can I have pink hair?" VY1 cooed, "It reminds me of cherry blossoms!"

"SERIOUSLY, MIKU. SERIOUSLY."

"Aw, Mizki, I was leaning more towards dark hair for you, but your kimono will probably be pink to go with your fan." I said.

VY2 stopped yammering about his color (finally) and brought up something else.

"And what about MY codename, huh?" he asked, "Is it Yuma with one 'U' or is it gonna' be Yuuma with two 'U's?"

"I don't know…"

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND, WOMAN!"

"Hey!" Mizki snapped, "Be nice to Miku-chan! She's giving me a pink kimono!"

"Don't EVEN SAY the word pink! Will I at least get to keep my sword?" VY2 groaned.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You aren't… going to make that pink, too, are you?" VY2 inquired worriedly.

"Hey, man, be GRATEFUL I'm making you look like a chick, fan-girls LOVE girly guys! Have you seen the Vocaloid fan art?"

"Well, I'm just saying- wait, fan art? I have fan art?" VY2 gasped.

"Sure! Of course you do!" I reassured him, "You may not be as popular as me, but you definitely have fans. All you need is a second version of your voice bank, an actual avatar, and you're on your way! Heck, maybe you'll even get to perform on stage with us, someday!"

"Yes… I knew I had fans! See Mizki, there IS a point to my life!" he choked up.

"I have fans too… right, Miku?" VY1 asked.

"Yes! People love you, VY1!" I answered. Did these two really think they were THAT unpopular?

"Probably not as many as me, though!" VY2 daydreamed.

"NU-UH! That's not true! It's not true, is it Miku?" Mizki cried.

I couldn't answer. They started arguing, yet again… I'm surprised they hadn't fried my computer.

Then Gakupo's voice startled me. "Would you be quiet in there? I'm TRYING to meditate!" he shouted from the rooms over.

"Well, EXCUSSSEE ME, princess!" VY2 blared through my speakers.

"You spend too much time looking up meme's, Yuuma," VY1 muttered.

"Excuse yourself, VY2! I just want to meditate!" Gakupo retorted.

"Oh, cry me a river! I can do whatever the heck I want!" he snapped, irritated.

Gakupo then burst through my door, without knocking. (Very rude, by the way.) He no longer seemed like he was meditating.

"JUST SHUT UP FOR GOD'S SAKE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE PEACEFUL WHEN YOU'RE SCREAMING YOUR HEADS OFF?" Gakupo yelled with wild eyes.

"Now you're the one screaming your head off," VY2 pointed out.

Gakupo dropped his sword. (I was worried what he was going to do with that…)

He leapt onto my desk, perching right in front of the computer monitor and began shaking the thing back and forth. "I'M GONNA' KILL THIS GUY WHEN HE GETS A BODY!" he screamed at the screen. VY1 let out a whimper.

"GAKUPO!" I screeched.

"Come at me, bro!" VY2 cried.

"STOP WITH THE UNORIGINAL CATCH-PHRASES YOU GOT OFF THE INTERNET, ALREADY!" VY1 shrieked.

And in that moment, I actually managed to catch a glimpse of the window, a small sideways glance… and then I saw it. It was a miracle. I was saved… it was… the sun.

I slunk out of my computer chair slowly, as Gakupo and the two voices hollered at each other. I dug my bathing suit out of my dresser, and I tip-toed out of my room without a word.

"MIKU! Just where do you think you're going?" VY2 shouted.

I stopped. Without looking back I answered…

"Swimming."

And with that, I left.

Moral of the Story: Instead of watching your purple samurai argue with your non-existent friends who live inside of a computer, go swimming instead. Just go swimming.

* * *

**Okay, now it's time to be serious (if that's possible) First off... HI! Second, thanks for clicking on my story (like I told you to) and taking the time to read it! I appreciate it a lot~ And you know what I also appreciate? Reviews. Those are nice. I like reviews. You should review. You will, won't you? WON'T YOU. **

**Wow, I cannot be serious today, can I?  
**


End file.
